leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Typhron/Warwick "Rework"
Decided to go after , putting more thought into this than I did (without giving him any vastly new abilities). He was one of my first champions I ever purchased in LoL and served me well through the leveling process (And I've been playing since the beta, having Rammus and Tristana beforehand). It was a good a run, until everyone (including myself) learned to counter him, and people began to realize how to play other champions in the same roles far more efficiently (This being around the time Olaf was released). As a result he has not been updated for literal years, aside from making his passive do magic damage (lore-wise he's not even a howl-at-the-moon!werewolf anymore). This might be because he's a "Recommended" champion and is probably seen as someone who isn't supposed to be used competitively at higher levels or is used a teaching tool for newer players. The problem with this, I feel, is that while other Recommended champions are actually well off and playable ( , ) or have been/tweaked to allow potential viability in higher levels of play ( , , , ), and any rework that may have come his way instead gets turned into a new champion (Rengar and Kha'Zix). To this end Warwick feels like a wasted opportunity, Riot!Ezreal's champion being one I'm sure a lot of people would love to see used. SO, I've taken a shot at trying to make him a true assassin worthy of his lore (Because people take lol's lore seriously). Where has his tools of the trade and his passion, and has his evolutionary options and his drive for survival, Warwick has his lifetime as a high-standards hunter and his bare hands. As a fun little addendum I've decided to add on a spot purely for ability tweaks. Lordz knows everyone has their own take on how abilities would be. And like before: Warwick's stats, recommended items, quotes, lore, etc...all those stay the same. New Abilities % of their total health within a area around him, revealing them to Warwick and Warwick alone, until they heal or leave the area. While sensing an enemy, he gains % movement speed. }} Warwick's autoattacks do extra magic damage on-hit and heal him for the same amount. Each successive attack will stack the healing and damage up to a maximum of 3 stacks. The stacks remain for 4 seconds. Strikes an enemy for the higher value between the flat magic damage or a percentage of the target's maximum health, and heals Warwick for 80% of the damage dealt. Minions and monsters can only be dealt the flat magic damage. Using this ability doubles the effect of the passive for 4 attacks. ((Suggested by Anon)) |leveling = ( target's maximum health}}) |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=400 }} Warwick lets out a howl that inspires his allies, granting him Attack Speed, Lifesteal, and doubling the movement speed bonus from Blood Scent for 10 seconds. Warwick's allies are granted half the attack speed given to Warwick. ((Suggested by Megamas1)) |leveling = 1200 |cooldown= |cost=35 |costtype=mana }} Warwick dives a short distance toward the cursor, ignoring terrain and slashing through enemy units as he does, bumrushing them. When Warwick is affected by Blood Scent he is able to dive a second time if used within 3 seconds. On the first cast of Savage Lunge, Warwick frees himself from snares and slows. ((Suggested by Tac0Cat)) |leveling = |range= 350 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Warwick lunges, claws out, onto a target. Warwick spends .5 seconds recovering while his enemy is suppressed for 1 second. While the target is stunned and for 1.5 seconds after they bleed out, taking magic damage every half second. Whenever Warwick scores a kill or an assist, the cooldown of Infinite Duress is reduced by 30 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Variants of Abilities Passives My original rework of a passive. To give Warwick a more Hunter-like feel, for anyone that's played any form of D&D. / / additional magic damage and heal him for the same amount. Each successive attack against the same target will stack this amount of healing and damage up to a maximum of 3 stacks. The stacks remain for 4 seconds. ((Suggested by ClariS)) |leveling = }} His old passive with AP scaling Q Warwick's autoattacks do extra magic damage on-hit and heal him for the same amount. Each successive attack will stack the healing and damage up to a maximum of 3 stacks. The stacks remain for 4 seconds. Strikes an enemy for the higher value between the flat magic damage or a percentage of the target's maximum health, and heals Warwick for 80% of the damage dealt. Minions and monsters can only be dealt the flat magic damage. Warwick gains max stacks of Hungering Strike after using this ability. |leveling = or |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=400 }} Eternal Thirst mixed in with Hungering Strike. Values are match his vanilla ones. W Warwick senses enemy champions under a certain amount of life within an area around him, revealing them to Warwick only until they heal or leave the area. While sensing an enemy, he gains extra movement speed. Warwick lets out a howl that inspires his allies, gaining Attack Speed for 10 seconds. Warwick's allies are granted attack speed by half the amount given to Warwick. |leveling = 1200 |cooldown= 20 |range= }} Original Hunter's Call and his old E mixed together. Health threshold and range were reduced, but the Active (old Hunter's Call) was gave him a movement speed increase as well. Aside from the double movement speed under the Active effect, the ratios and %s matched his Vanilla values. E Wild Frenzy= Warwick wildly slashes the air around him, dealing damage to all enemies he can hit. Additionally, Warwick instantly removes all crowd control effects from himself. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Warwick dives a short distance toward the cursor, ignoring terrain and bumrushing enemy units as he does, damaging them. When Warwick is affected by Blood Scent he is able to dive a second time if used within 3 seconds. ((Suggested by TacoCat |leveling = |range= 350 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Warwick ignores knock ups, knock backs, slows and snares for 3 seconds. Additionally Warwick cleaves the area around him upon activation, doing a small bit of damage and knocking back enemies within range of him a short distance. |leveling = 200 |range= 400 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Unnamed ability (Earth Shock)= Warwick makes a low sweeping cleave around him, doing damage and slowing enemy movement for 3 seconds. |leveling = |range= 400 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} I has no idea what to do with this, truth be told. I wouldn't mind feedback on what to do with it. R Warwick lunges at an enemy champion, suppressing the target for 1.8 seconds and striking for magic damage five times in 0.334-second intervals. Warwick gains 30% life steal for the duration. Each of his strikes triggers on-hit effects and benefits from life steal and Eternal Thirst. If Warwick's channeling is interrupted, the cooldown of Infinite Durress is reduced by half. ((Suggested by Anon)) |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Same as his vanilla ability, but with some cooldown reduction in the event that the channel fails (and fail it oft does). Changelog as a base model for ratios. * (W) Changed Hunter's Call(ing)'s icon back to it's howl-at-the-moon!icon. * (E) Almagamized what people liked in the E skills suggested before and put them together. 01: Post Release edits * Added 'Hunter's Expertise' and the merged versions of his Q and W to the Variants section. Still using them, but there's always room for change. * (Passive) Changed the 'marking' passive into his old Blood Scent, retaining his rework!range. Made the health threshold scale with level. Made W interact with the passive. * (Q) Changed the Passive to work more like * (W) Added lifesteal into the mix. 'cause why not. * (E) I am having trouble with this. In no short order for each ability, some moved to Variants (including the old E) ** without the damage increase. ** Ursa's (From Dota!)'s Ground Pound and Slow ** Minor CC immunity and cleaving. Original rework * (Passive) Reworked. Old passive (Eternal Thirst) folded into Hungering Strike ** New passive reveals enemies he hits to him, ala Rengar's ult. * (Q) Aside from adding Eternal Thirst to the ability, nothing else has changed. * (W) Folded old E (Blood Frenzy) into the ability as a passive. Reduced the range per rank (around the size of 's ult range). ** Using Hunter's Call also increase's Warwick's movement speed as well. Not his ally's, however. ** Champions revealed (still not through stealth), are only revealed to Warwick. * (E) Since Blood Scent was folded into W, Warwick got a new ability!!!!!1 ** It's essentially or mixed with 's Oranges. ** Surprisingly, Decimate doesn't mean "completely destroy everything", it means "to chip away from something by at least a 10th of such". Moar ya know. * ® Slightly reworked. Still a jump/Supression stun, but Warwick doesn't channel as long and it no longer applies on hit effects (due to how it works). Sorry in advance for my bias against his vanilla ult. ** Is now a 2.5 second bleed effect that does damage every .5 seconds. ** Now scales with AP as well. ** Self suppression reduced to .5 seconds. Supression stun lasts 1 second, down from 1.8. ** Cooldown is reduced by 30 seconds each time Warwick kills an enemy champion. }} ... Do you like this? Are we not amused? Delicious Get Out Category:Blog posts